empire_seriefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Shake Down
Shake Down est une chanson chantée dans l'épisode "''Pour Lola''" par Angie et Lucious Lyon. Les deux chantent cette chanson pendant un flashback dans lequel on voit Lucious et Olivia se lancer des regards sexy. Cette chanson est la 14ème de l'album Empire (Original Soundtrack from Season 1) et est interprétée par Mary J. Blige et Terrence Howard. Paroles Oh yeah... Baby... Oh, how I wish I was by your side Oh yeah... [Verse 1 - Mary J. Blige & Terrence Howard] I wanna be all you need baby And I want you to be my superwoman Boy, I will be your friend forever Well, gone and leave me that heart and you can get mine I'm gonna be your baby tonight If you're in the dark I'll be your some light Cause all you need is my love Telling you what's up So just make room for love [Chorus - Mary J. Blige & Terrence Howard] (It's a shake down, shake down) I'm robbing you for your love She's robbing me for my love (It's a shake down, shake down) Shakedown Boy, you ain't gotta say nothing Well, baby put your hands up, then (Shake down, shake down, down) Shake down (Shake down, shake down, down) (Shake down, shake down, down) Shake down, shake down I'm robbing you for your love [Verse 2 - Mary J. Blige & Terrence Howard] Girl, I wanna share my existence And through time my love will stay persistent, boy All of me is what you getting Let the world be the witness Bad times, we'll work it out like fitness or we live it Cause I vow to give you my all Boy, I will hold you up, hold you up if you fall I see us in your chamber Your heart's in danger I'm taking your love Won't you just give it up? Chorus (It's a shake down, shake down) Shake down I'm robbing you for your love, boy You robbing me for my love (It's a shake down, shake down) Shake down But you ain't gotta say nothing, oh (It's a shake down, shake down, down) Shake down (Shake down, shake down, down) (Shake down, shake down, down) (Shake down, shake down) Both I'm robbing you for your love [Bridge - Mary J. Blige & Terrence Howard] If love is the crime, I'm down for it If love is the crime Let love be the judge I receive the verdict Now, take me baby Take me In your arms In your arms Hold me tight Don't put up a fight It's a shake down Shake down Come on baby, get down Get down I'm willing to do some time, baby Do your time, baby To make sure that your love is mine All mine [Chorus - Mary J. Blige & Terrence Howard] (It's a shake down, shake down) I'm robbing you for your love You robbing me for my love (It's a shake down, shake down) Ohhh... And you ain't gotta say nothing (Shake down, shake down, down) (Shake down, shake down, down) Shake down (Shake down, shake down, down) Shake down, shake down, down (Shake down, shake down) I'm robbing you for your love 3 - Terrence Howard (Cause it's a shake down, shake down Shake down, shake down Cause it's a shake down Baby come bring all your love to me Don't you hesitate baby Don't put up a fight Cause it's a shake down, shake down Shake down, shake down.) - Mary J. Blige Cause it's a shake down Vidéos thumb|center|380 pxthumb|center|380 px Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 1 Catégorie:Lucious Lyon Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Duos Catégorie:Empire (Original Soundtrack from Season 1)